cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Static Cats
|enemies = Spencer (formerly), Gaspard (formerly), Electro, Hard Drive, Rusty, Leroy and Psycho (formerly), Detective Pooch (formerly), Butch|likes = Being treated with respect, attention, protecting the arcade, relaxing, celebrations|dislikes = Being ignored, losing their game, the Racing Transformed racers (formerly), threats to their home|powers = Physical strength Flight Voice Mimicry|weapons = Claws, teeth|fate = Moves into Racing Transformed after Electro's death|possessions = Video Game Entrance Opener}}The Static Cats are Electro's former minions and the (former) secondary antagonists in the movie Video Game Life and supporting characters in the Black Lion franchise. Background The Static Cats were originally programmed to be players 2-4 for the vintage arcade game, ''Lightning Cat''. ''They are Electro's brothers and has served as his loyal henchmen after the unplug of their game. They began to reside in the high-tech racing cabinet game, [[Racing Transformed|''Racing Transformed]], helping Electro with torturing Spencer and dominating the kingdom. Personality The Static Cats were shown to be extremely unsure of themselves and were easily goaded into helping Electro take over multiple games and leave the residents, homeless and out of a job. It was presumed that the Static Cats did express some remorse over their crimes in the past. The Static Cats were unsure of what to do but they believed if they went along with Electro's plan to dominate the arcade will give them a better life. It wasn't long until the Static Cats learned that Electro was going to abandon his brothers after his plans were achieved. Finally, seeing their brother's true nature, they rebelled against him and chose to live in Racing Transformed where they'll be treated better by the game's inhabitants. Physical appearance The Static Cats are slender cats that are players 2-4. The first Static Cat is red since he's player two. The second Static Cat is a green since he's player three. The last Static Cat is yellow since he's player four. Appearances Video Game Life After the arcade closed, the Static Cats teleported themselves to the real world by using their electrical abilities via teleportation. They turned the Video Game Entrance Opener on but they forgot to plug the device in completely giving it a very tiny portal. But thanks to the boys' intelligence they made they made the portal bigger by plugging it in completely. While the boys were looking at their game from a distance, they pushed the boys into the game giving them 24 hours to escape or they'll be trapped in the game world for an eternity. Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack hitched a ride on a tourist pod and they started chasing the boys around the game by flying and shooting at them with lasers. The Static Cats were trying to shoot the boys down. The green Static Cat then aimed for the fuel tank then shot them down. They then reported back to Electro to tell them that they shot the boys down. Electro was then enraged at his minions because he specifically said that he wanted the boys alive but the green Static Cat fearfully said that the boys were still alive. Electro said that when it's 2100 hours in video game time, he'll tell his minions, the rest of his plan. At 20:59 in video game time, the Static Cats were ordered to capture Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack and bring him to Electro's lair so he can torture and then kill the boys. They got inside a tourist pod and they used the tractor beam to catch the boys who were flying in the same ship, they crashed in. After revealing his true identity to the boys, Electro and the Static Cats left the lair to put his final part of his plan into action. Back in Gasket and Bolts' Workshop, Electro and the Static Cats appeared and Electro threatened to kill the boys if Spencer doesn't give his crown to Electro to him. After stealing the crown from Spencer, Electro that he'll rule the arcade and he didn't mentioned his minions at all. He then said that he only wanted them for their "support." One of the Static Cats tried to get the power, they wanted by Electro blasted them with electricity and killed them. After Electro's death, the game was reset and the Static Cats were brought back to life. Feeling deep remorse over their actions, they apologized to Spencer and the others. They were forgiven and Spencer kindly allowed them to move into the castle. The Static Cats are last seen waving to Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack before the ending. The Black Lion The Static Cats serves as major or supporting characters in the cartoon series. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Character trios Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Cats Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroes Category:Servants Category:Henchmen Category:Anti-villains Category:American characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Siblings Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:TV Animation characters Category:Wooten Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Animated characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Thieves Category:Character groups Category:Singing characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Those brought back to life